goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Walsh
Spencer Colton Walsh is Teddy's high school crush and ex-boyfriend. Spencer and Teddy went through several ups and downs in their relationship. He once cheated on Teddy with a girl named Skyler in "Girl Bites Dog", causing their first breakup. In "Snow Show Part 1 & 2,"Spencer reveals he still has feelings for her, but Teddy, afraid of getting hurt again, says she just wants to be friends and tells him she no longer has feelings for him. They do get back together in "Can You Keep a Secret?". In "Bad Luck, Teddy!". Eventually, the couple are again broken up when Spencer decides to go to college in Boston, although they have decided to remain good friends. Spencer is seen to be dating a girl named Gigi who looks like Teddy, like Teddy dated a guy like Spencer, hinting that she is not over Spencer as well. Family The Walsh family is seemingly a rich and classy family, Spencer's parents appropriately prim and proper. He is an only child and prefers to be at Teddy's house because of their home's solitude. They own a lodge, a cabin and half of a mountain. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh seem to think of Teddy's family to be a joke. Spencer likes Teddy's family more, and defends her family while they are on TV. Personality Spencer is usually a nice person. Although, Spencer can occasionally be a little conceited and thinks he is ahead of everybody. Although he never bullies anyone, he does intimidate people like Emmett. Spencer is shown to be sweet, romantic, and kind, and tries to be the best boyfriend for Teddy, especially after they got back together. Spencer is also quite charming, and knows it, thus easily winning over girls. Personal life Spencer has a study date with Teddy. It was suppose to be in the library, but because of Charlie, they decided to have it in her home. Spencer goes to her home for the first time. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Although Spencer had many attempts to kiss Teddy, it was always interrupted ("Study Date"). In a backwards dance at Teddy's school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but he's busy hanging out with Emmett ("Dance Off"). Spencer asks Teddy if she could wear his football jersey before the game, because it's a tradition for player's girlfriends. So that is their status: girlfriend and boyfriend. They also kiss at the end of the episode. After this, Charlie bit Spencer. Ivy said it was a sign something fishy was up with Spencer. Teddy finds out he has been cheating on her with a girl named Skylar. This causes Teddy to break up with him ("Girl Bites Dog"). In the episode "Teddy's Broken Heart Band", Spencer tries to apologize only to be rejected. Later on, Spencer gets a new girlfriend, Nicole, making Teddy jealous ("Teddy Rebounds"). However, he goes to the ski resort to apologize, where Teddy intially rejects him again. Later in the episode, the two kiss while they become stuck in a stopped skilift ("Snow Show, Part Two"). Series Involvement Spencer is first introduced in the series premiere, Study Date. In the episode, Teddy has a study date with Spencer at the library, which she changes to the Duncan house after her mother says she can't go on the study date. Teddy tries numerous times to get closer to Spencer, but her family always interrupts and they never get to kiss. In Dance Off, Teddy and Spencer are officially dating. At the school dance, Teddy takes Spencer and tries to kiss him for the first time, although Emmett interrupts their dance and ruins their night. On their way home, Ivy stalls Emmett and Teddy and Spencer share their first kiss. In Charlie Goes Viral, Spencer and his parents learn about Teddy's family. In Duncan's Got Talent, Spencer and Teddy prepare to go to the talent show doing a dance together, but Teddy cannot dance and Spencer fakes an injured leg to get out of it. Once Teddy finds out, she decides to do a dance with Emmett instead, which turns out to be a disaster. In Girl Bites Dog, Charlie bites Spencer because she thinks something is up with him. After believing the bite from Charlie would ruin their relationship, Teddy learns that Spencer was cheating on her by dating another girl named Skyler. They both break up with him, leaving Teddy heartbroken (along with Spencer). In Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band, Teddy and Skyler team up to write a mean song about Spencer for their revenge for his double-timing. Before Teddy uploads the video of the song on the internet, Spencer comes to her house and apologizes. He begs her to take him back, but she refuses. She decides not to upload the video because she learns it is wrong. In Snow Show, Part One, Teddy meets a psychic that tells her she will meet the love of her life on her vacation. She meets three boys face-to-face, and one of them turns out to be Spencer. In Snow Show, Part Two, Ivy and Teddy eliminate the other two boys and break it down to just Spencer. On the ski lift, Spencer once again tries to ask Teddy out, but she refuses. Spencer's first appearance in Season 2 is Battle of the Bands. In the episode, Teddy and Skyler write a song for the Battle of the Bands competition, and they plan to beat Spencer, who enters alone. When Skyler meets PJ, they start dating and she decides to drop out of Battle of the Bands because she doesn't want to compete against PJ, leaving Teddy alone. In the end, Teddy, Skyler, PJ, and Emmett combine their songs and win the competition. In Return to Super Adventure Land, Teddy gets a job at Super Adventure Land to be able to afford a car. The job is the role of the princess in the "Princess and the Frog" fairy tale that shows every hour on the hour. At first, the frog is Emmett, but after Teddy tries to kiss Emmett to test the kiss, Emmett quits his job. A new frog is hired - Spencer. In Can You Keep a Secret?, Teddy and Spencer get back together and Teddy's mother buys her a car, which she names Ed. In Season 3, Teddy and Spencer's relationship continues to grow and develop. In Make Room for Baby, Teddy and Spencer audition for the role of George and Martha Washington in a historical production in Super Adventure Land. Teddy does not get the part, but Spencer does, so Teddy tries to ruin it for the girl playing Martha. In the end, they both are fired from Super Adventure Land. In Bad Luck, Teddy!, a rumor goes around that Teddy is a jinx for Spencer's basketball team, so Teddy sets out to prove that she is not a jinx. After faking their break-up, the basketball team wins the game and Teddy announces they did not break up and she is not a jinx. In Dress Mess, Teddy and Spencer go to the prom together. In Catch Me If You Can, Teddy and Spencer perform in a musical at a children's theatre, but they have to keep it a secret from Amy because they don't want her to steal the spotlight. In Welcome Home, Teddy and Spencer go on a date for their 10 month anniversary, but it is ruined by the arrival of Bob's mother, Linda. In T. Wrecks, Teddy joins the girls' volleyball team because Spencer plays on the boys' team. In Le Halloween, Teddy and Spencer celebrate their 1-year anniversary. In Guys & Dolls, Teddy teaches Spencer a lesson about not taking advice from her dad. In A Duncan Christmas, Teddy and Spencer sing a song together at the Duncan annual Christmas talent show. In All Fall Down, Spencer is accepted into a performing arts school and he leaves for Boston, thus ending their relationship. In Season 4, Teddy and Spencer move away from each other completely and move on with their relationships. In Doppel Date, Spencer gets a new girlfriend and Teddy tries to get a boyfriend, but she cannot help falling for someone who looks like Spencer. After Ivy helps her, Teddy realizes that she is not ready for another relationship. In Teddy's Choice, Spencer returns to Denver for Teddy's 18th birthday party when he learns she has romantic feelings for Beau and Teddy must choose between the two. Appearances 'Season 1' *Study Date *Dance Off *Charlie Goes Viral *Duncans Got Talent *Girl Bites Dog *Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band *Snow Show, Part One *Snow Show, Part Two 'Season 2' *Battle of the Bands *PJ in the City (Mentioned only) *Sun Show, Part Two (Mentioned only) *Return to Super Adventure Land *Can You Keep a Secret? 'Season 3' *Make Room for Baby *Bad Luck, Teddy! *Dress Mess *Catch Me If You Can *Welcome Home *Baby's First Vacation *Baby Steps (Mentioned only) *T. Wrecks *Le Halloween *Guys & Dolls *Study Buddy (Mentioned only) *A Duncan Christmas *All Fall Down 'Season 4' *Duncan Dream House *Doppel Date *Rat-A-Teddy (Mentioned Only) *Teddy's New Beau (Mentioned Only) *Futuredrama (Mentioned Only) *Teddy's Choice Trivia *Teddy breaks his nose in T. Wrecks. *It is unknown how Paul and Linda Walsh felt about Spencer cheating on Teddy. They were probably OK with it considering the fact of how weird of a family Teddy had. *His hair style changed over time. *Spencer got back together with Teddy most likely because Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper started dating around that time. *He is on the volleyball team as seen in T. Wrecks. *He is a good dancer and only matched by Emmett. *He is captain of the football team as heard in Girl Bites Dog. Walsh, Spencer Walsh, Spencer Category:Teddy's love interests Category:Friends of Teddy Category:Students